Rail Walking
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: Sly teaches Bentley how to rail walk.


**_Disclaimer: This story was written for entertainment purposes only and is not to be sold or redistributed for financial gains by anyone but the sole owner of the Intellectual Property. The SLY COOPER franchise was produced by SUCKER PUNCH and published by the Sony Corporation of America._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rail Walking<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Bentley, don't be such a baby." Sly waved a finger back and forth in a mocking manner.<p>

The techno genius was currently holding onto the master thief's leg. Shaking like a leaf and whimpering, he clutched tighter making Cooper give a curse at his nails digging into the flesh. Bentley was never one for heights, nor activities that involved life-threatening possibilities. So of course when his raccoon friend who literally flirted with death itself came to his office asking if he wanted lessons on rail walking, he declined. Well not so much as declined, but slammed the door in the raccoon's face breaking his nose. After he passed out from seeing the blood on Sly's face, the sneaky thief carried him up on top of the safehouse to begin training.

"I don't like heights!" The turtle wailed pathetically.

"Come on, with me around what could happen?" The confident raccoon assured.

The genius snorted, "What could happen? What could happen?"

"Why are you repeating yourself?" Sly asked with a single eyebrow up in confusion.

Bentley groaned, "Listen, many things could happen. There is a possibility that I could get sick and puke everywhere. The altitude can mess with my ears, possibly making them bleed like your nose did earlier-disgusting by the way-"

"So _I'm_ the one who slammed the door into my face successfully breaking my nose?" The raccoon placed his hands on his hips.

"You scared me." The turtle defended his actions, "It isn't my fault you don't have good reflexes, and I think maybe _that's_ the issue that should be dealt with today."

Sly smirked and crossed his arms, "You're not getting out of the wizard."

"Sly Cooper, I am not walking across a rope that could snap at any second!" Bentley yelled frustrated that there was no way down without Sly's help; if there was, he would have found it by now in his desperation, "Take me back to my office right now." He demanded.

"Or what shell boy, are you gonna cuddle my leg to death?" Cooper sarcastically retorted.

Bentley grinded his teeth together, "Fine! Then teach me you overgrown hairball, teach me how to fall to my death!"

"Thank you." The raccoon smirked turning towards the rope leading to the next building. Bentley followed his line of vision and shuddered at how long it looked, "Now, it's all about confidence." He began to explain; his overly hysteric companion interrupted however.

"How am I supposed to be confident with a rope?" The turtle laughed bitterly while bending down close to the said object, "Well hello Mr. Rope, I'd like to walk across you because I'm so darn good looking and have a great life! You'd love me to walk across you because I bring a smile to everybody's face!"

The raccoon standing behind him now looked really disturbed, "…Dude…you just had a conversation…with a rope…"

There was an awkward silence before Sly gave a cough into his hand continuing the lesson.

"Alright, confidence is the first step, you've got believe you can walk across the rope." The raccoon said all this a confident way just to prove his point.

"I don't believe I can walk across a flimsy piece of material, might as well take me back to my office." The genius sighed in pretend disappointment.

"Come on." Sly urged, "Just try."

Bentley stared at it for a minute, and threw his hands up in the air, "I can walk across the rope, I believe I can!" Saying all this in a overly enthusiastic way he went back to his regular voice, "Can we move on?" He asked with a roll of the eyes.

Cooper shook his head in slight irritation, "Okay, now that you've gotten your confidence…" He paused glaring a bit at the stubborn reptile, "The next step is getting your balance."

"Me and balance don't mix." The green thief muttered.

"I know this." The raccoon sighed, "Which is why I'll below to catch you if you should fall."

"FALL!" The turtle screamed at the top of his lungs, "There should be no possibility of falling!"

"Just precaution." Cooper waved off his friend's obvious anger, "I'll be right below to catch you, I promise." The raccoon jumped down and awaited his friend to begin the first attempt at walking across.

The turtle gulped and inched closer to the flimsy material swaying in the wind.

"Come on Bentley, Sly will catch you…he'll catch you…just a little closer…just get this over with…"

"Bentley, quit moving away from it!" Cooper yelled from below.

The turtle during his pep talk had moved all the way to the other side of the building in fear. He slowly made his way back, wasting as much as time as he could. His friend was growing impatient and was yelling at him to hurry up. Biting his bottom lip he touched the rope with his left foot which bended downwards with his weight.

Eyes bulging, he placed his right foot down. Amazingly he kept his balance just standing there. Sly cheered and motioned from him to start walking.

The team van swerved up abruptly and Murray jumped out with a huge smile on his face, "Sly, I brought home Italian spaghetti!" The raccoon's face broke out in a huge smile of shock and happiness.

Dashing inside with his hippo friend to enjoy the meal, he forgot about Bentley still on the rope…

"He'll catch you if you fall…he'll catch you if you fall…" Bentley repeated, and suddenly, his balance slipped.

Sly got a lot more than a broken nose for that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Bentley can be lethal with a crutch. (This by the way is set before he ever got a wheelchair, just in case anybody missed that).


End file.
